【仏耀】巴黎之夜（R18）
by ariajiang
Summary: 双杀手设定 内含浴室play和落地窗play


凌晨一点十四分，枫丹白露的一所豪宅内，男主人正"坐"在沙发上瑟瑟发抖。他的手脚被熟练地捆缚在单人沙发上，不得动弹。那张能说会道的嘴也被胶带紧紧地封上，只能发出微弱的呜咽声。恐惧使他英俊的脸庞扭曲，瞳孔放大，映出一个灵活苗条的身影。

"噢亲爱的，别这样看我，"一个纤细的亚洲男子撩了撩额角的碎发，"那会让我忍不住现在就动手的。"

看着男人立刻陷入僵硬，他满意地笑了笑，把注意力重新集中在手上的仪器。它看上去就像一个项圈，如果忽略中间那个椭圆形的装置。

"好了，"他打开搭扣，把"项圈"套在男人的脖子上。惊恐的男人试图躲避，但没能移动一厘米，只得看着亚洲人摁下开关，让屏幕上的数字从"10：00：00"向下跳跃。

"再见了甜心，"亚洲人露出一个甜蜜的微笑，轻轻吻上他的脸颊。他拿起行李，迈着轻快的步伐走出了大门。一辆黑色的DS跑车正停在院门口，他刚拉开车门，就被一只结实的臂膀拉了进去。一双火热的唇贴了上来，灵巧的舌头熟悉地撬开了贝齿，在潮湿的口腔里旋转肆虐。

"唔…"亚洲人试图抵抗，但很快就在对方的攻势下软了下来。两分多钟后，他终于推开了对方，喘着气骂道："弗朗吉你这个精虫上脑的混蛋！再不开车我们就都要被炸成肉馅了！"

"遵命，我的爱人，"法国人低低地笑道，一脚踩下了油门。

五分钟后，巨大的爆炸声在他们身后响起。

汽车驶出枫丹白露地区后，亚洲人打开车窗，享受夏日难得的清凉。

"嘿，耀你身上是什么味道？Burberry男士淡香水？"法国人的鼻子一向灵敏，"天呐！你和那个混蛋做了什么？"

"得了吧，我还没嫌弃你身上的玫瑰味呢，"王耀嫌弃地瞥了一眼法国人皱巴巴的衬衫，

"那个女人往身上倒了一瓶香水吗？简直要把我熏晕了！"

弗朗西斯爱极了王耀吃醋的小模样，他得意地笑了笑，"亲爱的，这是为了工作。"

"那我可以假设波诺弗瓦先生已经顺利地完成了他的工作？"王耀不屑地说道。

"当然，我把她吊在了屋顶，相信明天就能被她的丈夫发现，我是说他明天就"应该"发现了。"

"很好，"王耀掏出手机，把事先写好的邮件发了出去，"希望那位先生不要过于悲痛，忘了按时给我们汇款。"

"亲爱的耀，你能不能别总是想着钱，也稍微关心一下你可怜的爱人？"弗朗西斯有些不满。

"等你的魅力超过华盛顿，"王耀的眼睛盯着银行账户，左手却抚上法国人的下半身。

"哥哥哪里不如那个美国佬了？等等，耀我们马上就要上高速了…"

"正好练练你的车技，"王耀狡黠地笑道。

弗朗西斯已经不太记得他是怎么把车开回巴黎的了，他只记得自己闯过了无数个红绿灯和单行道。感谢巴黎曲折的道路和王耀高超的技巧，他泄了两次—这严重损害了法国人的自尊。汽车刚刚驶到楼下，他就迫不及待地抱着亚洲人冲进了家门。

"等等！"王耀避开法国人热情的唇，"先去洗澡！"

弗朗西斯答应了一声，左手却熟练地解下王耀的皮带，然后是裤子和衬衫，等两人到达浴室的时候，王耀的身上已经一丝不挂。他美丽的酮体映在镜子中，看得弗朗西斯愈发血脉喷张。

"哗啦~"王耀降落在热水中，"嘿！轻点唔—"

弗朗西斯啃噬着王耀的双唇，湿热的舌尖如蛇般勾着王耀的舌头共舞，两个人唇舌交融，难舍难分。他的两只手也不闲着，上下拨弄着王耀胸前的茱萸，一会儿又将粉红色的乳头捏在手里捻揉。王耀被他挑弄得情动，心急地拉下了法国人的裤子拉链，硕大而硬挺的阳物立刻跳了出来。

"没想到射了两次还挺精神的嘛，"王耀挑了挑眉。

弗朗西斯差点被他气笑，可下一秒他就忍不住倒吸了一口气。王耀半跪在浴池内，舔舐着他硕大的性器，张大双唇含住了他的龟头，一会儿像吸棒冰一样在顶端吸吮，一会儿又用灵巧的舌尖刮弄他的冠状沟。

"嗯…"弗朗西斯不禁低喘出声，王耀似乎受到了鼓励。他松开喉咙，将大半柱身含入口中，还不忘用舌头不停地吸吮马眼。弗朗西斯觉得自己的下半身快要爆炸了，他迫切地想按住王耀的头在他口中抽插，但脑中仅存的理智迫使他将性器抽了出来。他毫不怀疑再这样下去自己会忍不住射在王耀口中，在真正的性爱开始前就交代三次，这是弗朗西斯无论如何都不能接受的。

王耀琥珀色的大眼睛盯着他，似乎有些疑惑，但弗朗西斯知道这家伙一定在心里偷偷嘲笑自己。真是个恶劣的小妖精，弗朗西斯有些无奈。他近乎粗鲁地脱下衣裤踏入浴池，一把将王耀抱在了自己怀里。

"看来是我这个情人当得不合格，都没能满足你。"弗朗西斯爱抚着王耀挺翘的臀部，将两根手指插入了甬道。

王耀努力放松身体，配合着扭动臀部，"当然是你的错。"

"那今天哥哥要好好弥补才行"，弗朗西斯轻笑，一面拔出手指，将自己昂扬的性器顶了进去。

"啊…"王耀忍不住仰头浪叫。法国人的尺寸太大，饶是他久经人事，刚进入时也有些难以承受。

即使已经见过许多次，但亚洲人被情欲支配的模样还是让弗朗西斯迷醉。他搂住王耀的脖颈，一面吻一面猛地挺胯，将茎身整个送入。王耀的后穴紧致湿热，如同温暖的巢穴包裹住他硬挺的性器。柔嫩的媚肉仿佛有生命力一般，主动收缩着，吸吮着阳物上的每一丝褶皱。

没过一会儿，法国人轻浅的抽插就无法满足王耀了。他扶着弗朗西斯的肩，高高抬起臀部，对准硕大的性器一下坐了下去。

"哈…好棒…舒服…嗯…"

粗大的性器擦过敏感点直达穴心，急剧收缩的肠壁承受着重重的撞击，酥麻得如触电一般，促使肠液不断分泌。这种掌控一切的快感刺激着王耀的神经，他扭动着臀部夹着充血的性器上下起伏，左右摇摆，让龟头一次次擦过敏感点直捣穴心。

"嗯啊…好棒…弗朗吉你的好大…"

从弗朗西斯的角度可以看到王耀柔韧起伏的腰肢，白嫩的臀部不断上下起伏，激起一阵阵浪花，紫红色的性器在红嫩的穴口中进进出出，将穴口撑成一个圆形。王耀撩人的呻吟声啃噬了弗朗西斯最后一点理智，他再也无法抑制自己的欲望，双手扶着王耀的细腰，胯部疯狂地上下挺动。

"不…太快了…慢点啊…不行…"

弗朗西斯抬起王耀的翘臀，粗大的性器抽至龟头再全根没入。激烈的抽插让王耀觉得他仿佛是大海中的一叶扁舟，随时都可能被狂暴的海浪掀翻。法国人太了解他的身体了，每一次抽插都能瞄准他的敏感点。急促而强力的撞击让王耀全身酥麻，头脑发昏。

"啊…要到了…不…弗朗吉…不要…啊！"

极致的快感席卷全身，亚洲人仰头尖叫，性器竟在无人撩拨的情况下射了出来。弗朗西斯的硕大也在猛烈收缩的肠壁中缴械，滚烫的精液喷洒在穴道中，混合着肠液注入水中。

半个小时后，享受完淋浴服务的王耀正趴在床上玩iPAD，一面继续享受法式干发服务。就在王耀快要通关时，来自俄罗斯的视频请求弹了出来。

"嘿，伊万你有什么事吗？"王耀冲屏幕那边的俄罗斯人挥了挥手，全然没有发现自己脖子上的红痕已经暴露无遗。

伊万咬了咬牙，装作若无其事的样子笑了笑，"万尼亚这里进了一批新货，不知道小耀感不感兴趣？"

"吵死了！弗朗西斯你能不能把电吹风关上！"王耀不满地回头嚷道。法国人耸了耸肩，任命地收起了电吹风，趁王耀不注意给了镜头一个挑衅的手势。

"伊万你说什么？"

"万尼亚特地给小耀留了一批新货，不知道小耀感不感兴趣？"伊万身上的紫气几乎到了肉眼可见的程度。

"真的吗？"王耀十分兴奋，"那我要打七折！"

"没问题，"俄罗斯人显得很大方，"只要小耀亲一下万尼亚就可以…"

伊万还没说完屏幕就暗了下去，原因是弗朗西斯抢走了王耀的iPAD。王耀看着一脸醋意的法国人，忍不住噗嗤一笑，"怎么，吃醋了？"

意识到自己被耍了的法国人有些恼火，他拧了拧王耀的鼻子，"你这个小坏蛋，明明知道那头北极熊对你有意思。"

"说真的，"王耀撩了撩潮湿的长发，"你可得把我看紧点，不然说不定哪天我就和他私奔了呢？听说俄罗斯人的尺寸可不小。"他的语气漫不经心，眼神却分外勾人，光洁的脚背轻轻挑起，摩擦着法国人胯下的巨物。

没有人能拒绝这样的邀请，弗朗西斯也不例外。"你这个勾人的小妖精！"他扑了上来，用双唇封上那张恼人的小嘴。王耀敞开城门，灵巧的香舌迎上他的舌头，仿佛两条交缠的蛇旋转共舞。

弗朗西斯将那双纤长的腿架到自己肩上，亚洲人的下身立刻一览无余。雪白的臀瓣状如姣好的蜜桃，刚刚承欢的穴口透着粉红色，仿佛在引诱人一探究竟。

"嗯—"经历了刚才的性爱，弗朗西斯的进入顺利了许多。王耀的后穴依然紧致，但已经释放了一次的法国人决定好好报复一下他的小妖精。他浅浅的抽插着，轻轻撩过王耀的敏感点，弄得王耀酥痒难耐。可这个姿势让承受方难以用力，他只好央求法国人：

"哦…弗朗吉…弄弄我那里…"

弗朗西斯好像没听见爱人的恳求，转而用舌头撩拨他胸前的两点，王耀的双乳被弄得硬挺充血，在微凉的空气中颤动着，愈发敏感。

"嗯…弗朗吉…求求你…帮我…"

王耀的声音愈发媚人，他扭动纤腰，企图将性器吞吃得更深，饥渴难耐的样子挑战着弗朗西斯的神经。法国人那点报复的小心理早就不知道被扔到哪里去了，此刻他只想尽情享用眼前的美味。他一个挺身，肿胀的性器全根挺入，插得王耀猝不及防，不禁高叫一声。灼热软嫩的肠道早已湿润，好容易被填满，便立刻主动收缩蠕动着，含着他的硕大往更深的地方吸嘬。

"啊…嗯…就是这样…"情欲终于得到满足，王耀搂上弗朗西斯的脖子，敞开身体，承受弗朗西斯的全力进攻。每一次抽送，法国人的硕大都撞进更深的地方，不断挑战他的极限。

弗朗西斯抽插的速度越来越快，王耀觉得自己快被他的硬挺贯穿了。强烈的快感让他恐惧也让他着迷，他一面叫到"不行了"，一面挺动腰肢将后穴往弗朗西斯胯下送。终于，叠加的快感使他的后穴紧缩，身体痉挛，一股白浊的液体从身前的性器喷薄而出。

"啊—"

一声尖叫过后，王耀整个人都瘫软下来，享受高潮的余韵。可弗朗西斯丝毫没有缴械的意思，他在因高潮而痉挛的肠道中横冲直撞，不时顶弄王耀的敏感点，弄得王耀腰臀颤抖，破碎的呻吟声也带上哭腔。

"不…弗朗吉…别弄了…够了…啊…"

"怎么就够了呢？"弗朗西斯在王耀耳边笑道，"哥哥可是答应了要好好弥补你的，"说着一个挺身重重地撞上王耀的敏感点。

"啊—"

灭顶的快感把王耀淹没，他蔷薇色的薄唇大张，失神地看着天花板，身体抖动着，任由法国人在他的臀间动作。滑腻的肠液随着性器的抽插从后穴中流出，沾湿了床单。肉体撞击的声音，淫靡的水声和喘息声充斥着整个房间。

激烈的性爱让两人沉沦其中，但弗朗西斯犹嫌不足。就着交合的姿势，他抱起王耀从床上下来，扶着他向客厅走去，性器随着步伐捣弄后穴深处，逗得王耀的后穴直流水。

王耀瘫软的双腿几乎无法站立，全靠弗朗西斯支撑他的身体。重力促使他的后穴向下沉，将弗朗西斯的性器吞得越来越深。穴肉下意识的收缩，吮吸着茎身上的每一道青筋，让粗大的性器愈发充血胀大。

"不…不行的…太深了…停下…啊…"

肠液不断从交合处留下，滴在地板上，留下一道晶莹的痕迹。等到两人走到客厅的落地窗前，王耀已经被干得灵魂出窍，仿佛置身云端。

弗朗西斯轻轻抽出性器，将王耀抵在落地窗前。"啊—"乳首和性器触到冰冷的玻璃，让亚洲人忍不住呻吟。巴黎的夜景绮丽绚烂，但王耀已无心欣赏。法国人硕大的性器又插了进来，身前的冰冷让他对体内的炽热更加敏感，这种冰火两重天的感受已经超出了他的承受范围。

"嗯…好冰…哈…好热…"

"到底是冷还是热？"弗朗西斯在他耳边低低地笑道，身下却加快了抽插的频率。王耀的身体随着他的挺弄前后摇摆，乳尖和性器在玻璃窗上摩擦挤压，逐渐硬挺起来。爱人放荡的身子让弗朗西斯愈发兴奋，他箍着王耀的纤腰，用硕大的性器猛烈地攻击娇嫩的后穴，次次顶到王耀的敏感点。

"这样够不够？"

"哈…够了…嗯…不要…啊"

弗朗西斯以前所未有的力度疯狂抽插着，几乎要捣烂王耀的穴心。紫红色的性器在白嫩的臀间进出，艳红的嫩穴不断溢出肠液，"咕叽咕叽"的声音助长着两人的情欲。王耀浑身绵软，双手无力地支撑在玻璃窗上，挺起的臀部承受着猛烈的撞击。

"啊…不行了…要死了…啊—"

灭顶的高潮突然袭来，如汹涌的海浪瞬间吞没了王耀的神志。他的身体战栗着，后穴痉挛地绞吸着，吐出大量黏滑的肠液，稀薄的精液顺着玻璃流下来。弗朗西斯也再忍不住肠肉的吮吸，滚烫的精液尽数射进肠道深处，激得王耀又痉挛了一阵。


End file.
